Best Beasties
Best Beasties is an American comedy series following the high school lives of animals. It is first teased in March 18, 2018 Premise The series is set on a high school called Wildlife High, and centers around the everyday lives of anthropomorphic animals with different personalities. Characters The first characters are teased in March 18, 20, 22, and 23, 2018. * Pamela Panther (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A bright and bubbly panther who is a go-getter of the school, she loves her friends and family, she loves exercising. She will be one of the main characters when it airs. * Al Gator (voiced by Dan Povenmire) - An adventurous alligator who loves movies, he studies science and hates horror movies. * Anna Ant (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - A friendly and sweet ant who loves fashion and is a fashion designer. She will be one of the main characters when it airs. * Enrique Tigrillo (voiced by Gael García Bernal) - A cool tiger cat from Mexico. He is very confident on very sticky situations and always lends a helping paw. * Jennifer Raven (voiced by Olivia Olson in seasons 1 and 6, Tara Strong in season 2-present) - A gothic and moody raven who loves watching Vampire Drama and is a secret Sparkly Princess Unicorns fan. She will be one of the main characters when it airs. * Randy Webster (voiced by Kel Mitchell) - An enthusiastic, blunt, and sharp-tongued spider who is a fan of singer, Jasper Beliver and always a helper in every way. * Fiona Frog (voiced by Cree Summer) - A wild frog who loves Rock 'N' Roll and a rockstar wannabe. She is sercretly a fan of Birds N Flibs and always cares for her friends. * Jason Brownbear (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A bear who loves to flirt with girls and loves to dance to disco songs. He always wanted to get attention of girls but backfired afterwards. * Brenda Hopscotch (voiced by Andrea Libman) - A shy and timid rabbit who has a passion for animals. She has everyone's back in every dangerous situation. * Gerald Gecko (voiced by Richard Horvitz) - An energetic gecko who never gives up, except when it comes to classes. He always make the best of things but sometimes make anything worse. * Stuart Squirrel (voiced by Andrew Francis) - A rebellious and obstreperous squirrel, Stuart is a slacker among the other animals, preferring to chill out and play the ukulele than listen to the rules. * Bella Busybee (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - A studious bee, Bella is one of the smartest students of the school who gets high grades and never fails. * Olga Owl (voiced by Catherine Taber) - An owl who always stays calm in the face of danger. * Bryan Beaver (voiced by Jack McBrayer) - A beaver who loves to paint pictures. He also tends to paint whatever is happening, which is shown when he painted a picture in less than three seconds to capture the moment of Warren's old friends wanting to help. * Kevin Koala (voiced by Marc Thompson) - A sleepy koala who always sleeps with the baby koala from the tree in various occasions. * Mandy Macaw (voiced by Ariel Winter) - A beautiful, ditzy blonde and valley girl macaw who shows talents in fashion designing, lock-picking, and wood-carving on occasion. Animals whose names aren't confirmed yet * German pig (will sound like Strudel from Pound Puppies) * Kitty cat * Angry bird * Spanish dog * Passionate jaguar BT21 whose names aren't confirmed yet also * Super curious * Space robot * Kind alpaca * Passionate puppy * Pinkish tough bunny * Yummy-head * Masked dancing pony * Thinker koala Cast Main * Jessica DiCicco as Pamela Panther * Tabitha St. Germain as Anna Ant * Olivia Olson as Jennifer Raven ** Tara Strong will be her voice in season 2 * Erin Fitzgerald as Bella Busybee * Catherine Taber as Olga Owl Recurring * Dan Povenmire as Al Gator * Gael García Bernal as Enrique Tigrillo * Kel Mitchell as Randy Webster * Cree Summer as Fiona Frog * Jeff Bennett as Jason Brownbear * Andrea Libman as Brenda Hopsctoch * Richard Horvitz as Gerald Gecko * Andrew Francis as Stuart Squirrel * Jack McBrayer as Bryan Beaver * Marc Thompson as Kevin Koala * Ariel Winter as Mandy Macaw BT21 characters * TBA as Tata * TBA as Van * TBA as RJ * TBA as Chimmy * TBA as Cooky * TBA as Shooky * TBA as Mang * TBA as Koya Additional voices * Vincent Martella * Ashly Burch * Jonquil Goode * Haviland Stillwell * Colleen Foy * Debi Derryberry * Scott Menville * Madisyn Shipman * Haley Tju * Blair Dinucci * Chrissy Cannone * Altara Michelle * Lea Moreno * Lisa Schaffer * Kari Wahlgren * Tom Kenny * Nika Futterman * Audu Paden * Cam Clarke * Josey Montana McCoy * Ian Jones-Quartey * Todd Haberkorn * Johnny Yong Bosch * Robbie Daymond * Ingrid Nilson * Cindy Robinson * Khary Payton * Eric Edelstein * Kelly Jean Badgley * Cassandra Lee Morris * Larissa Gallagher * Julie Maddalena * Marieve Herington * Rena Strober * Cherami Leigh Trivia * Most of the characters will have returning voice actors from films and previous series. * Some of the characters will have accents. * The first season reunited Dan Povenmire and Olivia Olson, who previously voiced Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from the fellow Disney show, Phineas and Ferb. ** The series also reunited Gael García Bernal and Alanna Ubach, voicing Héctor and Imelda from the 2017 film, Coco. * Three of of the characters bear some resemblances to other characters from other franchises. ** Pamela bears some resemblance to Maggie Pesky from The Buzz On Maggie. ** Bella bears some resemblance to Nazz Katzenberg from Ed, Edd n Eddy. ** Jennifer bears some resemblance to Lucy Loud from The Loud House. Gallery Confirmed Pamela and Al.png|Pamela and Al Anna and Enrique.png|Anna and Enrique Jennifer and Randy.png|Jennifer and Randy Fiona and Jason.png|Fiona and Jason Brenda and Gerald.png|Brenda and Gerald Stuart and Bella.png|Stuart and Bella Olga and Bryan.png|Olga and Bryan Kevin and Mandy.png|Kevin and Mandy Petunia and Simon.png|Petunia and Simon Category:JustDanceGirlofFun's ideas Category:Upcoming TV series Category:TV series about animals Category:TV series about high scool Category:Comedy Category:Slice of life